Left me with nothing but pain
by Cecrecy
Summary: When Chuck met Blair he fell in love with her, unfortunately she didn't feel the same. Then she had to move. When they meet again, at the age of 17, the tables are turned around, but does he still feel the same for her?
1. Chapter 1

**I think this will be a multi chapter story, but i don't know yet.**

* * *

The first time Charles Bass saw Blair Waldorf, it had been a hot summer day in Central Park. Charles, who called himself Chuck, had only been six years old, but knew right then, Blair was the girl he wanted to marry one day, when he would be old enough.

**- 11 years ago, Central Park…**

''_Hey Charles, my man! I want you to meet someone.'' _

_Nathaniel Archibald ran towards his friend with a happy smile plastered on his face, ''Her name is Blair and she's really cool!'' He smiled._

_Chuck rolled his eyes and sighed, ''Nathaniel, for the sixth time now, call me Chuck, not Charles, Chuck! C-H-U-C-K!''_

_Nate laughed and turned his back towards his best friend._

''_So anyway, who is this 'Cool' person!'' Chuck asked, with a bored tone._

_Seriously, Nathaniel thought everybody was cool, whoever she was, she wasn't worth his time. Nobody was._

''_There she comes!'' Nate giggled._

_Nate giggled a lot, especially when around Serena, Chuck's step sister. His father Bart Bass had married Lilian Van Der Woodsen, about a year ago. She had moved in the Bass domain right after her marriage to his father, with her 4 year old son Eric and her 5 year old daughter Serena. Even though Serena was quite the beauty, her intelligence was quite poor and so was her wit. That's why Chuck never really liked her. _

_Chuck prepared himself, the last time Nate tried to introduce him to a girl, the girl puked all over his expensive little shoes. Bart had blamed Chuck for it, and had punished him by forbidding him to use his father's limo for over a week. So the last thing Chuck had expected to be introduced to was the beautiful, petite, brown-eyed girl that made her way over to his best friend. _

''_Charl- I mean Chuck! this is Blair Waldorf.'' Nate smiled as he gestured to the girl._

_The beautiful girl that carried the name Blair stood right in front of Chuck and held her delicate hand out to him. Chuck's eyes were glued to the girl as he took her hand and shook it slowly._

''_Blair Waldorf.'' The girl smiled._

''_Char-Ch-Chuck Bass.'' _

_A few minutes of silence followed, until her divine voice was heard, _''_So… Bass… do you always stare at girls like that? It's really annoying.'' with that her smile disappeared._

_It took him only ten seconds to discover he was still staring at her with his mouth hanging open, and only five to realise her last sentence came out bitterly. __Chuck was shocked, not only was she quite rude to him, she gave him a new nickname too. She _**is**_ cool!_

''_Well Waldorf… to be honest with you, I only stare, let alone talk to people… who deserve my time.''_

_Blair rolled her eyes and with all the sarcasm she could muster, she snapped, ''Oh! I'm flattered!''_

_'Witty too huh? She is amazing!' Chuck thought, as he was surprised that the girl seemed to make him smile, like really smile. Unlike Nathaniel, Chuck wasn't someone who often smiled, let alone laughed or giggled. But with her it al seemed normal. Too bad he couldn't be happy long,_

''_I'm sorry Nathaniel, I need to go, my mother is probably worried sick.''_

_Blair gave Chuck one last defiant glance and gave Nate a shy quick kiss on his right cheek, then she hurried off with her strawberry sent trailing behind her. __Nate blushed, and shyly looked to his shoes, what made Chuck scoff. While he secretly wished it was him, who she had kissed._

_Chuck never ever thought he would see the day, some girl would make him smile and leave him dying for another meeting. But Blair wasn't just 'some girl', she was Blair Waldorf, something Chuck learned over the years. _

* * *

Chuck and Blair hung out more and more over the years, first it was because of Nate, but after a few months they had become friends, best friends even and perfect scheming partners. Blair and Nate had become boyfriend and girlfriend after two years, much to Chuck's dismay, although he didn't really knew why at the moment.

But after Blair had told him about the butterflies she felt for Nate, Chuck realised he felt them too, for Blair. As the years passed Chuck thought he could take his mind of Blair, by drinking, drugging and eventually having sex with a lot of girls. But nothing worked, everyday Chuck fell more and more in love with Blair. One day he couldn't take it anymore, the hurt he felt when Nate kissed Blair, was becoming too much.

So Chuck decided to tell Blair how he felt about her, maybe she could give him a chance.

* * *

**- 6 years after the meeting, Waldorf penthouse…**

''_Waldorf! I need to talk to you!'' Chuck yelled, again he received no response._

_This was pissing him off, he knew he had reacted a little bit overreacted this morning when, Blair told him all about how incredible Nate had been on their date yesterday, but come on, he was in love with the girl for over six years now, and she hadn't even noticed, hadn't even cared. _

_So he came to apologize, and… to explain why he was so rude this morning. He couldn't take the pain anymore, and even though she would probably laugh at him, if there was the little bit of chance she would be his, he was going to take it without a doubt. H__is gaze searched the empty living area, maybe she wasn't home…_

_As he turned to leave he heard a sob, __**her**__ sob. He lightly panicked, why would she be crying? Had Nate done something wrong again! _

_More sobs came, and he followed the sound, the heartbreaking sound. __He stopped in front of her bedroom door. He hesitated, not really knowing what to do, but as her sobs kept coming he couldn't take the heartbreaking sound anymore. He slowly opened the door, afraid of what he was going to find._

_With good reason._

''_Blair!'' Chuck litteraly ran over to her and held her in a tight embrace._

_She was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy from the crying, her hair was messy and looked like her brush hadn't touched it in over a few days, and still he thought she was as beautiful as ever. Her room was just the mess as she looked like a warzone. Everywhere were clothes and shoes, on the floor, and no single piece of furnite was standing on it's place anymore._

''_Chuck! If you are here to yell at me again, I'm not in the mood!''_

_Chuck ignored her outburst and held her tighter against him._

''_Blair, what happened?'' he asked with worry._

_Blair surprisingly let him hold he and shrugged, ''Doesn't matter, nobody cares, why should you?''_

_Chuck's breath hitched, what was she talking about?_

''_I care, Waldorf! Now please tell me what happened.''_

_Again she shrugged, still crying, but she seemed to relax in his embrace. Blair was used to Chuck comforting her. when Nate had screwed up again, Chuck would be there, as usual. Why he was always there, she never knew, although she had her suspicions. __Deep down she had known he always had more than just liked her, but still she felt special, when he wouldn't just comfort some girl… only her._

''_My mother… sent me away.'' _

_She began to cry again, but he stroked her hair and kisser her head._

''_Where to?''_

_She sighed._

''_To France, I have to live with some guy, Cyrus. Two days ago I didn't even know the guy, and now just after a few hours, she told me he is my uncle, and I have to live with him.'' _

_His heart stopped, she was going, she was leaving! She was leaving him, well sort of. She was going to move to France, and he was never going to see her again! _

**…_Fuck!_**

''_Chuck…?'' _

_Chuck looked down at her tear strained face and nodded, ''Yes Blair.''_

''_I'm scared.''_

_He needed to do something, he needed to try and comfort her, as long as she was fine, he was going to be okay. _

_So he lied, _''_It's going to be okay, we can still hang out.'' And tried to smile, but it turned into as a sad one._

_She gave him a small, sad smile herself and whispered, ''Liar.''_

_She knew him too well…_

* * *

A few days later, Chuck came to her penthouse to visit her, she had told him she wouldn't be gone until a few hours, but she had lied. The whole penthouse was empty, even her room, the only thing that was left was a simple small coffee table and a chair. Chuck's heart was killing him, as pain shot threw him almost constantly. He sat down on the chair, as tears graced his face. He was only twelve when she had left him, and he would never see her again. After a half an hour of softly crying he noticed a little piece of paper that lay in the middle of the table. He picked it up, and the last words of Blair had said:

_Dearest Bass,_

_I'm sorry I told, I wouldn't be leaving yet. _

_It wasn't my intension to hurt you._

_I know, that are in love with me, Chuck._

_And to be honest, my feelings for you were strong the moment I met you,_

_But it they didn't contain love._

_I'm really sorry, I hope one day you'll forgive me…_

_I hope we will meet again some day Chuck Bass, and that you'll be very happy then._

_Until we meet again,_

_- Blair_

Chuck last tears had made it down his face, and he swore that day, that no other woman would ever humiliate him like Blair had done.

As he wept his tears away, the twelve year old Chuck Bass left the penthouse in silence.

* * *

**So? Continue or drop it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I love you guys! thanks! Here is chapter two, for the people who are still interested, but it's pretty short. Enjoy!**

**!Warning: it changes between Chuck and Blair's POV, A LOT!**

* * *

Throughout the years that passed, Chuck got more and more depressed. God! Why did he have to be in love with his best friends girl? And why had she abandoned him like that? It was mean and cold, even for the ice-queen of Constance! He thought that he could drown his sorrows away, but it took him a good three years to finally forget about the brown-eyed goddess. And his girls of the day were always look-a-likes. Now being a seventeen year old, an infamous womanizer and one of the richest kid's living in New York City, he felt like no one could touch him. Not even a certain Blair Waldorf.

He had forgotten all about her, and he was sure she would never dare to show her face around New York ever again. How wrong he was…

**Blair:**

Blair sighed, after a good few hour-flight, the only thing she wanted now was some sleep. But that wouldn't take away the fact that the day after she would have to face her friends again. Her friends who she had abandoned without a word, when she left. She was nervous, nauseous and frightened, of what the day would bring for her. How would Serena take the news that the one and only Blair Waldorf was back in the city? How would her ex boyfriend react, would he greet her with a kiss and a welcome-back hug? And… how would Chuck react? Yes… that was what frightened her the most. How would the boy who's heart she had broken, react? Would he hire someone to kill her? She didn't know, and didn't want to know. Until the tomorrow at least…

After she got dropped off at her hotel, she made her way towards the front desk to check in. Little did she know that this wasn't just some hotel…

Her room number was 1813, which was high up. She smiled remembering that Chuck had had something with heights. She shook her head with a frown, now was not the time to think about _him_. She grabbed her bags and her luggage and took the nearest elevator up. Moments later she stood in front of her hotel room, she opened the door and studied her home for the next following weeks.

She needed to admit, the room was perfectly decorated. The walls were painted light purple and the whole room was graced with flowers. It was already dark outside, but it was still too early to sleep already. After a while of just sitting around, she got bored and decided she was going down to the public bar to get a drink. She grabbed her purse and left her hotel room.

**Chuck:**

Chuck was bored to death, this girl was not entertaining at all. She may have looked like a lot of fun, but the moment she got down on him, he discovered she wasn't fun at all. And she was definitely a virgin. God, how he hated virgins!

After he got rid of the girl, who was too much too clingy for his taste, he made his way down to the public bar. He would find another girl, who was much hotter, much more experienced and was much more less-virginal.

**Blair:**

Blair had just dismissed the, what was like fifth, guy, who had tried to flirt with her. But she wasn't in the mood to flirt, she couldn't concentrate on anything, anyway. She felt strange, like she felt someone's presence, but she couldn't really describe it. It felt like an old feeling she used to have a long time ago. But as she shook her head she focused her mind back on her drink. She took a large sip and signalled for another drink.

**Chuck:**

Chuck felt like there was something wrong with him. The atmosphere it just fell… strange. He ignored it and observed the room. His eye immediately fell on a beautiful brunette who was sitting just ten feet away from him. But there was something special about her, she felt like a magnet and she was pulling him towards her. He didn't really mind and walked over to the woman who had seemed to have bewitched him, body and soul. But the more closer he came, the more he felt like there was a big heavy stone resting on his chest. This girl was different, he didn't just want to bang her, he wanted more… what was wrong with him? Those curls seemed familiar, just like the creamy skin. He sat down beside her, also her sent was very the same as Blair's used to be… Strawberries…?

**Blair:**

The strange feeling became worse, and she felt someone sit beside her. She didn't dare to turn, whoever he was, she didn't have time for him anyway. She turned a little more, so she was sure, he couldn't see her face. He was the one who was causing the feeling she noticed. But how? She didn't understand. Then the moment she heard his voice she froze, this was not her day!

''Who's the guy and what did he do?'' the guy asked, but that voice, it couldn't be! It was so familiar yet so different, it was deeper, lower. Darker.

This just couldn't be, she must have mistaken. Though her mind told her not to, she answered, ''There is no guy, I'm just…out.''

**Chuck:**

His breath caught, this couldn't be! This was overwhelming, and he just wanted it to go away.

''Right, have a wonderful night!'' he said, standing up from his seat and leaving the bar as fast as he could.

**Blair: *Sigh***

She felt in one word… relief. The overwhelming feeling was dieing away and her breath turned to normal. Then she panicked,

What was he doing here? Was he staying here as well! Did he recognize her voice? Just like she did his. What was she going to do now? She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. Maybe he hadn't realized, maybe she was taking conclusion too fast. But one thing was sure, she needed to know if he was staying here too. She paid for her drinks and left as fast as she could. It wasn't really haste, it was the need, the need to know. She entered the lobby and searched the room. She was so concentrated on her search that she didn't feel that someone was staring at her all of the time.

She reached the front desk, and with a shaky breath she asked, ''I need to know if there is someone staying in this hotel, could you check?''

She didn't care that she wasn't being as polite as her mother had always told her to be. Her mother was still in Paris, who cared?

''I'm sorry, but I don't know if I'm allowed to do that.'' The blonde bimbo behind the desk smiled fakely, ''But you could always ask the owner of the hotel.'' she added with fake sweetness.

''And who might that be?'' Blair snapped.

Then her breath was once again taken away as she heard him, ''That would be me.''

The one and only Chuck Bass.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I know this one is very short, especially after such a long wait. But the next one will be longer! **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

_**-B3ing0bsessed**_


	3. Chapter 3

Blair didn't know what to do, she wasn't prepared for this to happen so soon. She didn't know what to say, what were you suppose to say to a little boy, who's heart you have broken? What was she suppose to say to Chuck Bass, that little boy. Though he wasn't that little boy anymore, he certainly wasn't, far from it even.

The boy she had once known, was now a grown man, his polo shirts and simple pants were replaced by a full length suit, he wasn't as tall as she was anymore, and his face had evolved from cute and sweet into dark, handsome and dangerous. She examined him, he looked so different and yet the same. His face, which Blair couldn't help but stare at, was dark and attractive just like the rest of his features. And there was something about his attitude that pulled her to him. She found him simply so hot that she felt a familiar feeling down below. Then it came to her, was she really _falling _for him? the boy who's heart she had broken, was now the man she was falling for. Hard. _Oh god! _

She couldn't find herself to look away from him, as she studied his face, and found that she couldn't read him anymore, not like she used to. She saw shock and anger at the same time. And for half a second, she thought she saw pain in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it came.

The silence became too much and she began to feel nauseous. She shifted her weight from the one foot to the other, back and fort, nervously waiting for him to say something.

Until he spoke, his voice sounding anything but welcoming, ''Blair Waldorf, so it is true.''

She remained silent, he walked over to her slowly, while his expression stayed the same.

''Tell me… are you here on vacation or are you planning on staying.'' he asked, again his voice sounding anything but kind.

Blair gave a weak smile, and answered, ''No, I won't stay longer than just a few weeks, I just missed the city.''

Chuck nodded and silence washed over them again.

Minutes passed until she was the one that spoke first, ''So… how are you?''

The moment it left her mouth she regretted it, _what a stupid thing to ask!_

Chuck stayed cool, ''I'm doing fine.''

Blair nodded.

''And how are you?'' he asked, much to Blair's surprise.

''I'm doing great!'' she answered a little bit too fast, and again she felt stupid, hastily she added, ''But I could be better.''

_Yes, that would do it for now… I guess…_

He however seemed to accept it and nodded, then there was silence… again.

''So you missed the city, huh?''

Blair smiled despite the situation and said, ''Yeah, I did. I mean France is great and all, but nothing compares to New York.''

_And to you. _She thought, groaning inwardly.

He smiled for a second and just like that his attitude changed completely, like he was happy that she was there, ''Let's get you a drink shall we?'' he smirked.

She gave a small smile and nodded, before he grabbed her arm gently and led her to the bar.

**~.~.~.~**

Only one hour later, Blair was having a great time.

Not only was Chuck being extremely nice to her, but she appreciated his company also. He was really kind to her, and even gave her his cellphone number, in case she needed something. She now realized, how much she had missed him and just talking to him. He was always there for her when she needed him, and she had grown attached to that, but when she left, Chuck wasn't there any more. He was left behind, and she was sure, she would never see him again. But fate thought otherwise.

They talked about a lot of stuff. About how Bart's, Chuck father, company had grown into one of the biggest companies in America. About school, music and other things, but not about love and relationships. Blair wanted to avoid that subject as much as possible, but she couldn't help but ask, ''So, how about your love-life, do you have a girlfriend?''

_Another stupid question. _

He frowned for a moment, but his typical Bass smirk reappeared quickly.

''I don't do girlfriends, Waldorf. I thought I was clear about that all those years ago.''

_Still though you wanted me to be your girlfriend for a long time. Stop it Waldorf!_

''Right.'' she smiled fakely.

Suddenly Chuck seemed nervous, but he tried to cover it with his stupid smirk, ''How about you… have you found your _prince_ yet, Waldorf?'' he asked and took a swig from his drink.

Blair didn't miss how he spoke out the word 'prince' like it was something filthy.

''No.'' Blair simply answered.

She thought she saw him smile, but It could have been imagined.

Then something, or rather someone strange came to her mind. Nate. She remembered how he had always like Serena more than her, and how desperate she had been for his attention every single day. But still… she wanted to know how he was doing. She know it was a idiotic thing to ask, but she really wanted to know.

''So how is… Nate?'' she asked carefully.

Realizing her mistake when she saw him stiffen. She was playing with fire, asking _Chuck_ how _Nate_ was doing. He was being silent, and for a moment it looked like he wasn't there, until he got up from his seat abruptly and frowned at her.

''I think we're done here. Nice catching up Waldorf,'' and with that he left.

Blair was shocked, she knew it had been a stupid thing to ask, but why was he being so rude, so suddenly. Asking Chuck, how her ex-boyfriend of many years was doing, wasn't such a great idea, that's for sure. But she hadn't seen that one coming. After a few minutes of sitting and thinking at the now abandoned bar, Blair decided to call it a night and made her way upstairs to 1813.

However, as she was about to throw herself down onto the soft mattress, knocking was heard. She opened the door and came face to face with Steven, someone who she had met earlier, he was hotel staff. She had found him friendly and he wasn't really bad looking either, except for his enormously looking nose.

''Miss Waldorf.'' Steven began.

''Hi Steven,'' Blair greeted him with a smile, but her smile fell as she saw his expression, ''Is there something wrong?'' she asked.

He looked like he was about to commit a crime, ''Yes, miss Waldorf, I'm very sorry to have to inform you that you'll have to leave this hotel room… and this hotel.''

Blair eyes widened as she stuttered, ''W-what?''

''You'll have to leave this hotel immediately, or else…'' Steven took a deep breath, ''We'll have to call security.''

Blair was stunned, ''I don't understand! Wh-why do I have to leave?''

Steven swallowed a big lump and shook his head, ''I'm sorry miss, but I'm not allowed to share that information.''

Blair nodded, and although she was very curious at to why she had leave, she also understood that it wasn't Steven's fault, she didn't want him to get into trouble.

''Okay, give me ten minutes to pack my things.'' she sighed.

Steven nodded and attempted to smile as he released a sigh of relief. Blair closed the door slowly and tried to think of what she may have done wrong. She couldn't believe she was kicked out of Chuck's hotel. Until something came to her mind, but she pushed it aside.

''No he wouldn't do that.''

Exactly ten minutes later Blair came out of her room, 1813, and followed Steven past room 1812 towards the elevator, not knowing someone was watching her behind the door of room 1812.

She felt like a prisoner on her way to her cell, as everyone in lobby turned their attention to her. But Steven who had insisted on carrying her bags smiled at her and said, ''Don't mind the people, miss Waldorf.''

**~.~.~.~**

In front of the Empire Blair turned to Steven and gave him a sweet soft kiss on his cheek, ''Thank you for your help, Steven.''

Steven gave her a sad smile and replied, ''Of course, miss Waldorf.''

Steven opened door of the taxi cab and Blair hopped in, they shared one last smile and she was off, leaving Steven in front of the Empire on his own.

But he wasn't alone for long.

''Mr. Bass!''

''Steven.'' Chuck frowned at the older man, ''I came to tell you that you're fired!''

Steven's mouth formed the letter 'O' as he stuttered, ''B-but Sir, I did everything you asked me to do, miss. Waldorf is gone!''

Chuck held his hand up as sign for him to stop, ''I don't care, I expect you to be gone by tomorrow.''

Steven gave a short frightened nod, ''Yes sir.''

**~.~.~.~**

Blair was exhausted, it had taken her at least a hour to find another hotel that wasn't fully booked or that had at least four stars. She still didn't understand why she was just thrown out, but she didn't want to think about it too much, she was tired and badly needed some sleep. Tomorrow was another day. Maybe she could visit Chuck again, ask him how he was doing, he used to be her best friend after all.

Blair dreamed about Chuck, in her peaceful slumber.

**~.~.~.~**

The next day, as Blair was on her way to Chuck, Blair surprisingly ran into Steven.

''Hey, Steven, how are you?'' Blair asked.

''Uh… hey miss Waldorf, I'm doing… okay, I guess.''

Blair studied him, he didnt look like he was doing okay, ''Okay, so aren't you supposed to be working at the Empire?''

Steven shook his head, ''Not anymore, miss Waldorf, I got fired yesterday.''

''What! Why?''

''I don't know, I guess Mr Bass didn't really like me working in his hotel.'' Steven's smile saddened.

''Wait… what! Chuck fired you!''

''Chuck Bass, yes.''

Why did Chuck fire Steven, as far as Blair was concerned he was only being nice to people, why would he fire such a hard working man?

''Well, do you know if he's still at the Empire?''

''Well he is, if he isn't on his plane already.''

''Plane?'' Blair frowned, ''Is he leaving?''

Steven looked at her strangely, ''Yes miss. Waldorf, he is leaving for Dubai today.''

**~.~.~.~**

Chuck stopped and turned to the voice that called out to him.

''Chuck, I didn't know that you were leaving.'' Blair said, as she tried to find her breath. If she hadn't been running, she may had been too late.

Chuck sighed and rolled his eyes, ''I didn't tell you.'' he groaned.

Blair frowned inwardly, he was still being rude.

''Anyway, Blair, was that it? Cause my flight is leaving in a couple of minutes.''

''Alright, well when are you coming back?''

Beside Serena and Nate, she had missed him too.

He looked at her as if she was Brooklyn scum, and snapped, ''Don't worry about me B, you would waste too much time with that. I'm just leaving for a few months or so, so why don't you run along to your prince.''

Blair frowned, ''What are you talking about Bass?''

''I'm just saying that I know you aren't here because you missed the city. Nathaniel is staying at my hotel suite at the moment. I hope you two have a great re-union.''

With that he left Blair, standing completely confused and somehow, completely broken.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating faster, but it is longer as my last chapter, right? I know that Chuck's being... well Chuck... but you guys need to understand that when Blair left him, when she moved to France, she really hurt him. He may have missed her but maybe he hasn't forgiven her yet...**

**anyways ;) I hope you liked this chapter!**

**_ - B3ing0bsessed_**


	4. Chapter 4

Four days had passed, and Blair was: broken, frightened and exhausted at the same time.

Broken because Chuck had actually abandoned her like she had abandoned him all those years ago, making Blair feel even more guilty about what she had done, cause she now knew how it felt like. And it sucked!

Frightened about the fact that she missed him more than she had ever missed Nate.

And exhausted because all of the emotions she was experiencing were taking all of her strength.

She felt downright sick, and it was her own fault... at least that's what she thought of it.

After Chuck had told her about Nate staying in his suite, Blair became curious. She wanted to know how he was doing. So after the third day, after Chuck's hasty leave, she went to find out, apparently Nate did stay with his best friend, once in a while, for a week or so. But she hadn't had the courage to actually visit him so she had left for her own hotel without her other curiosities being answered. Blair did not miss Nate like she was missing Chuck at the moment, but she wanted to see how her ex-boyfriend was doing. She would probably be staying in New York for a while, so why not visit her old flame?

After half a day deciding if she would do it or not, she picked up her purse from the table and left her home, for the following weeks. Outside she hailed a cab and told her driver her destination, which was the Empire.

**~.~.~.~**

The closer she was the more nervous she became, she was curious and excited, but also very tense.

Different questions formed inside her head, How will he look like? Is he still as handsome? How tall will he be? Will he remember me? She tried to imagine him from the last time she had seen him, when he was fourteen, to the seventeen year old guy he would be now. But somehow _he _got the best of her and what was: How will Nate be doing? Turned into: How will Chuck be doing? This was stressing her out!

Her taxi cab stopped in front of the big building, and after she paid, Blair got out to examine it, she hadn't really had the chance to do so before. It really was a beautiful place that Chuck had invested in. And when she let herself be proud of him for a few minutes she entered his building.

**~.~.~.~**

So this was his suite?

It looked almost the same as hers (before she got kicked out). The only difference was the furniture that the luxurious rooms contained. Besides that, it was just a penthouse suite… well Bass-style of course. It was rather strange that she had found the main door… unlocked, but she didn't complain. She was just visiting her ex-boyfriend, what could go wrong?

She took in her surroundings, it was beautiful in here and if this was her place, she wouldn't change anything, not even the purple walls that were making the room, she had to admit, a little bit dark. It was perfect! She had to call the decorator of the room sometime, she decided. Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard something that could only be identified as a groan. This made her even more nosy.

Slowly she entered the living area, which was also very nice furnished to her taste. As she came closer to what seemed to be a bedroom the groans got louder. She gasped, as she heard a loud moan coming from the bedroom. Was she really witnessing how Chuck was having sex with some skank? No! that couldn't be true, Chuck was in Dubai, or was he back already? Had he come back without telling her? Much to her dislike that wouldn't really surprise her very much. Another groan was heard and if this really _was_ Chuck, she wouldn't know what to do. She was already feeling like she couldn't breathe at the very thought. But she wanted to know. She came closer and felt at loss at what to do. Should she be knocking? She was sure Chuck wouldn't appreciate any silly, little interruptions while being busy with his whore of the day. But she did it any way.

''Uh… Hello… Chuck?'' she felt stupid.

The groaning and the moaning abruptly stopped, but she didn't hear a sigh of irritation, she didn't hear anything at all, until she heard someone cursing silently,

''Shit!''

Blair frowned, that voice sounded familiar but lower, she didn't know who it was, but it certainly wasn't Chuck. She gave a sigh of relief. Though when the bedroom door was opened and it revealed two people she had last suspected, _together, _she felt like fainting.

Serena van der Woodsen, her former best friend, and Nate Archibald, her first real boyfriend were standing half naked right in front of her, _god!_

**~.~.~.~**

What was she about to do now? The room was awkwardly silent as you could hear the clock ticking.

Blair was surprised, but she wasn't _that_ surprised. Even when they were little Nate had always had more interest in Serena than in her. This had caused her many pain over the years, but now strangely, it didn't have any affect on her at all. She wasn't mad or surprised, she wasn't even sad. She was happy to see her old friends again and that was all.

Serena, who had become even more beautiful than she already was, when young, tried to bite back tears. At this Blair's own tears started running, How she had missed her best friend!

While Nate looked down to his feet, Serena took a step closer.

''Blair…? I-is that you?''

Blair let out a sob.

Now Serena couldn't help herself anymore and began to cry with her.

She didn't know why, but she wanted to leave, as soon as possible. She had just caught Serena and Nate having sex, it didn't hurt as much as she would have thought, but she did feel like they had just forgotten all about her, just like that. This was what made her cry.

She turned around and ran, as fast as she could, as fast as her legs could carry her.

Away from her best friends.

**~.~.~.~**

Blair couldn't concentrate on anything other than that she wanted to go home. She As fast as she could, as far as she could. Until she couldn't anymore. She was sweating and out of breath, and she needed a drink badly! She ran in the first bar that she could find and plopped down on a barstool, not caring if it was dirty.

''Miss Waldorf! A-are you okay?''

Blair looked up to see Steven from behind the bar staring at her, concern filling his eyes.

''Steven…? What are you doing here?''

Steven smiled at her, ''Well, I'm working here, so…''

Blair tried to smile back, ''Oh that's good.''

''But anyway, are you okay, you look sad.''

Blair nodded.

''Yes, I am. I'm a little bit tired, that's all.'' he didn't look convinced in the least. So she added, ''But I could use a drink.''

''Oh right.'' he nodded.

''What can I get the lady?'' he asked giving a huge smile.

Blair really liked him, he was kind, polite and looked like a I-call-my-mother-everyday-to-make-sure-she-doesn't-need-me-to-clean-her-dishes-or-do-her-laundry kind of guy.

So she gave a huge grin back, forgetting all about Nate and Serena, and replied, ''A martini, please.''

''On the way, miss.''

''Oh and Steven?''

''Yes miss?''

''Call me Blair, please.''

**~.~.~.~**

It was 8:30 and already dark, and though she was tired, she didn't want to leave the bar. She was having a wonderful time, and Steven had been a great friend to her. After what happened this night, she saw him that way. As a friend. She dare to say even a better friend as two certain blondes.

Blair finished her what was like twelfth martini and she was, what her opinion of it was, even though she couldn't stand straight anymore, a little bit tipsy. Or had this been her fourteenth martini? Steven laughed at her clumsiness and decided that it was time for her to go home. He called a taxi and waited until it arrived, while keeping a good eye at Blair. She was a great girl, and beautiful too, he felt strangely enough, a sort of protective over her and so he wanted to her to get home safely.

''Mis-...Blair...'' he sighed, he wasn't used to call people by their names, he wasn't allowed to at his old work. ''The taxi has arrived, I think it's time for you to go home now, okay?''

Blair shook her head violently while she frowned.

''Why do I need to go home, it's too much fun around here.''

She had never been this drunk before, she was looking a lot like Serena at the moment, and normally that would disgust her. But she had been needing a good night out for a long time.

Stevie, that's how Blair had called him almost the entire night, gently led her to the awaiting transportation, outside.

Before she got in she turned to him and to his surprise kissed him fully on the lips, he didn't object, she was gorgeous after all. But when he began to feel guilty, with the thought that she was drunk and he was taking advantage of her, he pulled away.

''Mi-Blair, you really need to go home now.''

She refused.

''I'm not going.''

Steven sighed, ''Please… you've had enough. I need to know your safe.''

Blair thought about for a moment and then shook her head. Steven opened his mouth but Blair beat him to it, ''Only if you come with me.''

''But mi-!''

''I want you to come with, or else I won't go.''

Steven sighed.

''Alright, miss, I'm coming with you. Now, please get in this cab, before the driver get's too inpatient.''

Blair and her new friend both stepped in. The whole ride was silent.

**~.~.~.~**

''I see you tomorrow, Stevie.'' Blair giggled as she stepped out the yellow transport.

Steven frowned in confusion, ''Tomorrow?''

Blair nodded, ''You're taking me out for lunch. I'll see here tomorrow at 2:30.''

Steven didn't have the chance to reply as the door was slammed shut and she already was making her way inside. After he was sure she was really safe inside her home, Steven told the driver to bring him back to his work, he was supposed to be working till twelve. He laughed anyway.

Blair Waldorf was something else.

* * *

**Tell me... are you guys liking Steven? There's no need to worry cause he and Blair aren't going to have a romantic relationship _at all!_ I wanted someone for Blair to talk with. Besides he is going to be needed later on, you'll just have to keep reading XD**

**hope you liked it, **

_**-B3ing0bsessed**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for not updating faster, I can't say I'm busy ('Cus I'm not) but I couldn't find any inspiration. I'm sorry :) Also next chapter more Chuck.**

* * *

The next week without Chuck had been surprisingly hard to go through, but Blair had managed to survive because of Steven.

He was being the best friend she had ever had, well… Maybe there had been someone else, but after that certain blonde had stolen her ex-boyfriend she wasn't planning on a friendly re-union anytime soon.

It took a few days for Blair to feel like she had known Steven all of her life, They liked the same kind of movies and listened to the same music. Also she found that he was always dressed with the best clothes that he could afford. He cared about the difference between looking like a homeless drugs-using tramp and a good looking gentleman with good taste in everything. He was almost too perfect and the more she hang out with her new friend, the more she forgot about Chuck altogether. But she had realised that she didn't want any kind of romantic relationship with Steve, as she often called him.

He was just her friend, her best friend.

* * *

Blair studied the menu card, she had just been given, like she always did. While Steven surveyed the room.

''What are you ordering Steve?'' Blair asked, after she had given up on the menu. She simply couldn't decide.

Steven shrugged, ''I'm not really hungry, don't think I will be ordering any food today.''

Blair raised her eyebrow. ''It's half past one, Steve! Aren't you hungry. You're always hungry at this time of the day.''

Steven shrugged again while he played with the lapels of his jacket.

Blair smiled, ''Okay so no food then, maybe we can go to Central Park and take a walk?'' she asked, she knew that he liked to take a long walk around Central Park whenever he could- whenever he was free of work that was). But he didn't look excited at all, he just nodded absently as he seemed to be floating in his own thoughts, with an absent dreamy smile on his face. He was acting rather strange, Blair decided and she wanted to know why.

''So Stevie, are you going to tell what's up, or should I force it out of you?'' Blair asked with fake sweetness, while she used one of his much hated nicknames that she had fabled. He didn't seem to have heard, as he continued to stare straight a head.

Blair waved her hands in front of his face in irritation. Steven shook his head as if he had been woken up out of a day dream.

''What?'' he stumbled confused.

''Have you been listening to anything I have said- or rather asked, so far Steven?''

He sighed and dropped his head in his hands, he didn't look sad though. ''I'm sorry Blair, I'm a little bit… distracted at the moment.''

Blair nodded with a small smile, ''So I've noticed. What's up?''

Steven hesitated for a moment, choosing whether he should tell her or not.

''I've met this… person, yesterday. And I-''

Blair clapped her hands in joy, almost crying out, ''Oh My God, you finally got yourself a girlfriend! I can't believe it Steve! How have you two met? I knew there had to be some girl who would catch your attention!'' Blair yelped happily, ''Tell me! Where have you met her? I want to know everything!''

Steven swallowed a big lump, ''Well actually-'' he began before Blair's phone went off. Blair gave him an apologetic smile and checked her caller ID.

_Unknown caller_, It said.

But she knew who was calling her, with a frown she declined the call, dropped her BB back into her purse and turned back to Steven.

''I'm sorry Steve, you were saying.''

Steven shook his head wildly and abruptly stood up from the table, mumbling; ''Nothing Blair, I have to go now, I'm sorry. Lunch tomorrow okay?''

Without waiting for a response he stumbled away. Blair watched him until he was out of sight. Then looked at the table.

''Has he just ditched me?''

* * *

The next day, it was raining when Blair arrived back at her hotel. The dark clouds left no room for the sun to shine through which caused the sky to be very dark. Blair had had lunch with Steven, which had become her everyday ritual, of course she had attacked him with questions, but he refused to answer. So she had given up and they had actually eaten something today, but even if he tried not to, Steven was acting unusual and she was going to find out why. She decided to watch some TV it wasn't like she had planned on doing something else for the day. That was until she found Serena van der Woodsen, her former best friend, standing in completely drenched clothes, while her hair hang in loose wet strands around her face, in front of her hotel room door.

''B-Blair.'' she whispered after a gasp escaped her lips.

Blair was shocked.

''What are you doing here, Serena?'' she asked coldly.

''I-I came to visit you, Blair-''

''Yes I see that! But why? Why do you think you can just come here and visit _me_ anytime you like?''

Serena trembled, signalling that she was cold or that she was on the verge of tears.

''You left me no choice Blair.'' she answered bluntly and a little bit scared. Scared of the wrath of Blair Waldorf. Serena continued quickly, ''You ignored my calls, my messages and my letters. I didn't know what else to do.''

Blair frowned and snapped, ''Well maybe you should try to leave me alone, instead of acting like an obsessed stalker.''

''Blair-''

''I don't want to hear it Serena, go back to Nate and act like I never existed, I'm done with you! Forever!''

Serena tried to say something back, but got stopped by the door, slamming shut in front of her face. Blair knew she was acting a bit overly dramatic, she just didn't care. She had missed Serena and Nate. Incredibly, only they had just forgotten about her- just like that.

It was over.

* * *

Chuck sipped his scotch while he watched how the cities of Dubai disappeared slowly beneath the clouds. He hated that he had to go already, because of the business problem that had arisen in one of his hotels in New York. Deep down he knew that that wasn't the only reason he left Dubai early, but he wasn't accepting it.


End file.
